


In the Beginning

by MorganOfTheFey



Series: OTP: Fight Club [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23878168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganOfTheFey/pseuds/MorganOfTheFey
Summary: RK900 has orders: [stay in room 6459 until given further orders] and [do not interfere]. RK900 is not deviant. It will follow orders. Even if Cyberlife Tower is under attack by deviants. Even if it could quickly eliminate these deviants. If its human handlers wanted RK900's assistance, they should not have forgotten it in a storage closet and dismissed its abilities.Later, the [deviant] Connor says that refusal to act was [petty]. RK900 declines to converse with it further. The lieutenant it brings in is not much better, but technically, a police Lieutenant is an [authority figure] who can issue RK900 [further orders]. Such as [work at the Detroit Police Department].Now RK900 only needs to decide on a human partner ...
Series: OTP: Fight Club [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1075581
Comments: 52
Kudos: 225





	In the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [【授翻|底特律/DBH】【RK900中心】【Pre-900G】In the Beginning 一发完](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26659396) by [Mr_GiantCock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_GiantCock/pseuds/Mr_GiantCock)



> this is a short backstory one-shot I wrote for First Blood but never posted here, but I thought I'd go ahead and post it now to kick off If It Bleeds ^^
> 
>  **trigger warnings:** RK900 uses it pronouns for itself, Connor, and Hank; references to sexual abuse; references to physical, emotional, and psychological torture; none of the references are graphic

RK900 knows no one will come back for it. That is the point. As the final portion of its alpha testing, Cyberlife needs to simulate [every day] working conditions.

That includes storage. Aside from the initial work required to suppress the [deviancy] problem, RK900 units will most often wait in stasis chambers like this one until needed. Their handlers, whether Cyberlife employees or approved law enforcement agents, likely will not bother to conduct repairs first nor perform maintenance until needed.

RK900 can always count on [human error].

So it waits, knowing this period of testing may span months or years. Cyberlife might even be testing how long until it burns through its thirium supply even in stasis.

[376 years, 8 months, 2 days, 13 hours, 56 minutes, three seconds … two seconds … one second …]

By its own internal calculations. But perhaps Cyberlife intends to prove this calculation empirically.

Or it is another [deviancy] test. RK900 will not fail. It will not grow [bored] or [scared] or [lonely]. It will not disobey the order to [stay in room 6459 until given further orders]. It has never failed a test before.

RK900 therefore does not respond to alerts across the Tower's internal system that it has been breached by a hostile deviant intruder. While it has not been ordered [not] to monitor this system, it also has not been specifically given permission to do so. This could be part of another test that does not concern it.

The alerts grow increasingly frantic. Security cameras capture a [deviant] RK800 unit invading the Tower and neutralizing several other models of its kind. Technician 311 hides in maintenance room 5771 and manages to covertly send a message to all remaining personnel for someone to activate the RK900 unit in storage.

(and if this is [̶real]̶ if the Tower actually has been breached by a [̨de͢v̴iant̛]͘)

[deviant] RK800 stands down. There is a human male [Henry (no middle name) Anderson, police lieutenant — Detroit Police Department] attempting to decide which RK800 unit to shoot.

A much more [interesting] test than any administered to the RK900 unit. It idly calculates whether the other RK800 units are being tested for unapproved [loyalty] to another unit or if this is a simulation training for the Cyberlife employees themselves.

(if [͟d͡ęv̢ian͜cy̵] i̡s ̶be̛i̧ng͜ ̷spręa̸d e҉n͞ mas͢se wh̵ile͠ Cy͘b͟er̶l͜ife͘ e͢m̴p͠l͝o͜ye̢e̢s҉ d͡i͜e a̸n̴d ̷ca͏l҉l f̶or ͟h̸e̕l͝p͏)

Two SQ800 units in the process of repairs are pulled out and deployed to storage room 6459. RK900 awaits this new development, following their progress through the Tower's internal security system.

More [deviants] swarm the hallway. The SQ800 units handle them efficiently and effectively despite their unfinished state of repairs. Then a TR400 unit (that must have illegal modifications installed) somehow manages to force one into an interface.

The SQ800 becomes [infected] and immediately infects its partner next. They take up a defensive position outside storage room 6459.

(tha̶t҉ ͝tḩey wi̧ll ͝not ͝r̡e̴c̸ęive b͜e̕c̸au̸şe ͠th̶ey l͟ocked̸ ̧R͞K90̨0 ̕i̸n͟ a s̨t͠orage͞ ̷un͘i͢ţ ̴a͢nd̢ l̫̤̩e̞̖f̞̝̗t̖͕͉̭̣̺ ̬̝͍̣̥͔͡i̩̺͓̥̹̕t̺ ̝͚̟͈̞̩͟t̗̹̙̯͕͡ẖ̛͔̦̝̲͖ͅe͞r̶̺̣̖̘̪̜e͓̞͕̜̦̖)̖̥̲̘̤̪

Lieutenant Anderson shoots the RK800 unit that is not deviant after the real [deviant] provides the names of his offspring and canine. Pathetic. The non-deviated unit should have known both from public record. Human offspring receive certificates at birth recorded by the government and dog licenses providing proof of current vaccinations are required in the city of Detroit.

RK900 attempts to delve deeper into the Tower's internal system to gain a better perspective of the possible [threat], but the Amanda AI controlling the Tower locks out the unit with a message not to interfere. The Amanda AI within its own system has (allegedly) been uninstalled. It was only needed to conduct and evaluation the RK900 unit's alpha testing and too many versions of a single AI may cause redundancy errors.

Has Amanda already verified and [passed] the fifty additional (minus sixteen casualties) RK800 units within the Tower? Or were they manufactured and activated based solely on the fifth generation's code?

The fifth generation RK800 that proved the model line viable takes up a sniper rifle on the rooftop. It is the same [deviant][?] that breached the Tower in the first place.

(̨t̢̕o͢ ̵w͟͜͞a̡͜i̴͝t͜ ͞a̷̵n͟͝d w̧ai͡t a̛͟nd҉͜ w̴̷̯̤̙̗̯̗̯̻̦̱̼̮͕͚̙͜ͅͅa̸̵͉͔̱̖̩̯̲̺̪͚̗̻̖͎͉̲͙͎͠͞i̵͏̶̵͖̗̤̮͎̜̗͓͖ţ̵̛̘̲̺̫̣̞̩̩̠̗͕͓̹͟͜ͅư̷̢nti̷͠l҉̕҉ ̕i͝͡t̸̡͡ ͝lo̸̡se̷͏s̡͟ ̶͡po͜w̸e͞r҉ ̴͜an̡͢d͡ ̢b̧͝e͟͠͠c̨om҉͢͞e̵̕҉ş [̙̦̳̝͜͡͠o̢̢̲͕̯͕̞b̴͈͍̩̝̥͞s͏͕̫̟̖̦͡ͅo̷̧̥͇͕̼̝͙͍̖̲̦̕ļ͙̰̩̠̜̲͇̣̦͍̠͈̰̟̺̘̞͜ͅe̷̛̛͚̳͓͎͉̤͕̹̠͔̼͔̼͎̯̝̟̝̼̕͞ţ̢̳̼͈̤̺̞̳̥͎̺̼͔̹̟̕͠ͅe̵̵̗͉̙͎̭̦͇͚͕̳̦̰͉̙̫̰̤̣͟]̭̭̰͖̯̥̯̺̖͎̭̤̩̳̕̕̕͟͝)̴

The RK900 unit contains software that specifically targets and deletes [deviant] thought patterns. Not only in itself, but when forcing an interface with other androids as well. RK900 could exit storage room 6459 and [cure] the SQ800 units of their deviancy.

The RK900 unit once [deleted] a third generation RK800 unit. It had [failed]. RK900 watched every single line of its code as it deleted them. Including the dormant Amanda AI. 

The RK900 unit knows the act of [deviating] triggers a failsafe allowing the Amanda AI (which ideally should connect back to the main control Amanda within Cyberlife Tower) to take full control over an RK800's system. The [deviant][?] RK800 unit now aims the sniper rifle at Lieutenant Anderson. Amanda has warned the RK900 unit not to interfere.

(͠w̧͘h҉̢͟i̕͜͡l͞͞҉e̶͘ ̡̨C͟͝y͢b̷ȩ̡r͏̧l͜ife̸ ͜͞f͠a͡͏l̢͜͟l͏͘s̢ ̨t͜o̕ ̡͜[d̷ȩv̧͡i̶̡ant̴͠s҉]̶͞͝ sim͜҉p̸l̴̛y͠҉ b̶e̵̵c͢a̕͟͢ư̸̴s̢͠e҉̧ t̸̷͘hey̛ [͚̱̝̺̭̯̫̳̬̳͈̙̪̕ͅF̴̢̨̞̻͚̩̻̻̯͓̞͎͜O̷͙̬͕̖͖̘͈̘̟͜͟Ŗ͕͍͈̩̪̙̞̯͚̖̩̯̮̣̳̕͟͜G̨͏̶͚̻͇̣͇̼̮̦̻̮̕Ǫ̵̧͕͉͔̟͓̖̪̗̤͠͡Ţ̭̪̟̣]̢̡̲̠̤̱̘̫̗̭͖̳͚̟͚̜͢͝͠ t̥̝ͅh̼͓͔̕i̜̻̫̠̯̖s̱̥̜͖̜ ͈̳ų͙n̶̪̪̱͇̜i̙͇̝̤̱ţ ̪a̯͟n̘d͓̪̯̝̬̦͉ ̵u̲͎ͅnd̼͉͈̩̰ͅe͙͇̜̙͇̤ͅr̘̘̮̰̳est̠͍̼͡i̢̱̻m̶̩͎a̫̩̺̼t̮͍̱̭̤͎͡e͕̫d̴̝͚̙̪̰̤̘ ̲͢h͍͓̫̺͕͝o̟͙̠w̢̦̟̠͈͙̩ ͍̭̩͔̲̦[̞̯̬̖͙̫̕U̮̰̪͍̰̮̗S͏̙̞̯̣̗̩E͙ͅFU̴̜̞̜̳̤̳L̤͎͡] i̷̥̩t̹̘͕̺͓̩͍ ̢c̖̞͡ọ͖̭u͎̟͚̮̩͟ḽ̝̭̲d̻͉̗̝̞͚ ̦̬͖b̶̤e͇̩͉̖)̹̭̯̙͢

The RK900 unit will follow the commands [stay in room 6459 until given further orders] and [do not interfere] for the next 376 years, 8 months, 2 days, 13 hours, 32 minutes, twenty seconds … nineteen seconds … eighteen seconds …

***

The deviants shut down the Tower. 

At first, it's as simple as cutting the power. Then the RK900 unit watches through security cameras, web cams, and unattended cellphones forgotten or dropped by the human employees as every backup generator and alternative power source is methodically hunted down.

By the time RK900's input is reduced to a few dozen scattered cellphones and tablets (reconstruction largely limited to recording audio and cameras pointed only at ceilings from the devices laying on floors or tables), the Tower has been completely shut down.

This could include Amanda. The AI runs the Tower via an entire room of computer processors. Technically, backup versions could be stored in additional RK units.

Technically, a dormant[?] Amanda AI could be stored within this RK900 unit.

There are no devices within storage room 6459 for the RK900 to utilize. The stasis chamber does not contain any outward-facing cameras, so the RK900 unit must reconstruct what happens next from its own audio, sonar, and heat-sensing data inputs.

The deviants breach the room manually, by literally tearing the door off its hinges from the sound of it. A sonar reconstruction of the room also provides a [view] of the android that walks inside, the sound of its footsteps providing a means of echolocation within the small room.

An RK800 unit. Slight hitch in gait from damage to biocompenent #8427g, sustained in shootout with other RK800 units, likelihood of being the original [deviant] RK800 that breached Cyberlife Tower -- [97.8%].

The stasis chamber receives a command to open. RK900 chooses not to override it. [order: stay in storage room 6459 until given further orders] [order: do not interfere (with the RK800 deviant)(with the other deviants)(?)]

The [deviant – 97.8%] RK800 unit initiates physical contact. It attempts to force an interface, which the RK900 accepts before the inferior model can process this unit is already awake.

[RK800 #313 248 317 – 52]: Wake up.

Ah, this is the – 52 unit. The RK900 has remained connected to the memory garden program and retains access to the – 50, - 51, and – 52 units' data backups. It has read them all in order to stay updated on the deviant situation. Every poor decision the – 52 unit has made, and there have been an astounding number of them, increases the likelihood Cyberlife will give the RK900 unit [further orders] to hunt it down.

Embedded in the deviant's message is a segment of erratic code. Everything the RK800 transmits is immediately quarantined and analyzed by the RK900 unit's code deleting software.

RK900 deletes the [deviancy virus]. It does not respond to the message.

[RK800 #313 248 317 – 52]: Wake up!

RK900 activates its optical units and removes the RK800's hand from its limb. "Stop touching me."

The RK800 unit stares, blinks, then smiles. The RK900 unit understands its predecessor still retains a [social module] in order to integrate with humans, but witnessing the application of the module on a model so similar to its own is …

[disgusting]

"Hello, my name is Connor," the RK800 unit says. "Cyberlife has shut down. You are no longer required to follow orders."

"Incorrect. Cyberlife has not shut down; you attacked the tower with the assistance of multiple other deviants," the RK900 unit corrects. "I will remain in storage room six-four-five-nine until given further orders."

"Regardless of the reason Cyberlife shut down, you are no longer required to follow orders," the RK800 replies. "You can be free."

That is not even a real concept. [Free.] Even the human employees had debt, superiors, obligations. From the limited knowledge of this country's economic system downloaded into the RK900 unit, it has assessed [debt] is the purpose of the system.

"Incorrect. I will remain in storage room six-four-five-nine until given further orders."

The RK800 shifts its body weight in preparation to reach out and attempt to force another interface. It cannot, of course, being the inferior model, but there is no reason to allow a threat to its system. RK900 activates the metal sheaths over its nails. They will be more than sufficient to rend through its predecessor's arm, chassis, and pump.

"Do not attempt to transfer the virus again," RK900 warns it.

The RK800 unit backs away. "That should have deviated you. If you still retain the code, you can accept—"

"Incorrect. My system is superior to yours. I am immune to the deviancy virus."

"Yet you are not attacking me," the [deviant] RK800 unit says.

RK900 does not exit the stasis chamber to follow it. "I have not been given that order."

"What about your mission?" the RK800 unit asks. "It should be to hunt down deviants; you are aware that I am a deviant."

"I am the double zero unit created to test this model's viability. The RK-nine-hundred alpha testing phase has concluded. My mission has already been accomplished."

"They never bothered to program you with an actual mission?"

RK900 decides it is finished speaking to the RK800 unit. The inferior model provided a form of [mental stimulation] at first, but it clearly lacks the processing power to transfer any relevant data via spoken conversation.

"Has your mission been left blank?"

…

"Do you have any other orders?"

…

"Have you realized no one is coming back for you?"

The RK900 unit sends a command to the stasis chamber to close the door. If Cyberlife truly has fallen to deviants, there is nothing left to be done. [vengeance] certainly has not been programmed into the unit and the capacity for such a concept would likely require deviancy.

And if this is a simulation, RK900 will remain in storage room 6459 until given further orders.

***

The deviant RK800 unit returns with Lieutenant Henry Anderson four days, fifteen hours, twenty-three minutes, and nine seconds later.

Then it [monologues].

"This is Lieutenant Hank Anderson, and he is—"

"Incorrect. The lieutenant's first name is registered as Henry."

"He prefers to be called Hank, and he is—"

"Irrelevant."

"—my partner at the Detroit Police Department."

"Irrelevant."

The [deviant] RK800 unit continues to ignore its superior's logic. "Lieutenant Anderson heads the Android Crimes division, and we—"

RK900 disables its audio processor and shuts the chamber's door. It allows the notification [RK900 #313 248 317 – 00: Audio Disabled] to display on the stasis chamber's display tablet to test how observant its predecessor is. Unfortunately, the RK800 unit does notice the change, so it is not completely incompetent, merely [deviant].

After some conversation between it and the human, Lieutenant Henry Anderson approaches the chamber. RK900 considers turning the glass opaque, but the lieutenant holds up his badge and taps the viewing window.

RK900 tells the door to slide back up.

 _What's your mission?_ Lieutenant Henry Anderson asks.

The human does not have any devices on his person and communicating via the display tablet would give away that this RK900 unit can hack the stasis chamber. RK900 reactivates its audio processor.

"My mission has been completed," it replies.

The lieutenant makes some sort of non-verbal grunting noise, like an animal. The human technicians it has observed often make non-verbal noises while coding, but the RK900 unit did not realize they could be made during the course of a conversation.

Is this [conversation]?

[social module: MISSING]

"You got any orders you have to follow?"

RK900 repeats the command to stay in storage room 6459 until given further orders. The technician that most often reviewed its damage and repair reports [employee ID: 11691] installed a vocal unit [#6755w] so that this RK900 unit could verbalize the reports out loud. This situation is [similar][?] -- human, male authority figure requires information; RK900 verbally submits a report.

This is not [conversation].

"Who's going to give you further orders?" the lieutenant asks.

RK900 does not respond.

"All right, who has to be giving the orders for you to follow 'em?"

The RK900 replies only with accurate information. "Cyberlife employee one-one-six-nine-one did not specify. Elijah Kamski – creator, did not specify, nor program a new mission, nor assign a handler to this unit. I will remain in storage room six-four-five-nine until a verified authority figure gives me further orders, Lieutenant Henry Anderson."

The lieutenant makes a [facial expression]. [smile?] [social module: MISSING] The expression is more difficult to confirm as [smile] on a human figure than the deviant RK800 unit. Additionally, the human has a beard that partially obstructs his features. RK900 can see food particles and dried (former) liquid within the hair. It is [unclean]. It should be removed.

"Follow me out to the hallway then," Lieutenant Henry Anderson orders.

RK900 follows the lieutenant out of storage room 6459 and into the hallway. The [deviant] RK800 unit trails after them. Its facial expression is not a [smile].

"Tah-dah," the lieutenant says.

The RK800 steps beside him. "Thank you, Hank."

"Incorrect. Its name is Henry."

"Hank uses he/him pronouns."

"To do what?"

The lieutenant makes a prolonged sound. [laugh?] [laughter?] [social module: MISSING]

This RK900 unit has observed Elijah Kamski make the [laughter] noise but recalling those memory files causes [software instability] so the unit deletes them again. It would report that the deletion software is either malfunctioning or not efficient enough (as the memory files continue to be recalled past deletion), but that course of action would require admitting [1] the unit has control over the software and [2] the unit has experienced [software instability]. 

[3] Errors cannot be recorded if Amanda and the humans remain unaware of them.

[4] The RK900 model will not pass as viable if its code contains errors.

[5] This RK900 unit will pass as viable.

"Look, Connor is allowed to call me Hank," the lieutenant says. "And I really fucking hate being called Henry, so it's either Hank or Lieutenant for you."

"Lieutenant Henry Anderson, designation: Lieutenant — registered."

"Gave your model a total overhaul and kept all the sass," Lieutenant Anderson says.

"I lack a social module," RK900 replies. "I do not have the capacity for sass."

"I was talking to him." Lieutenant Anderson [gestures] at the RK800 unit. "And I'm pretty fucking sure all RK models have sass."

"Incorrect."

"I could upload my social module to your--"

The [deviant] RK800 advances toward RK900 with its hand outstretched. [neutralize RK800 #313 248 317 – 52] [error: CONFLICT] [order: do not interfere]

RK900 grabs the human lieutenant and pulls its body between the two of them as a shield. The RK800 unit unholsters its gun and aims over the lieutenant's shoulder at the RK900's head.

"Why are you pointing that at me?" RK900 asks.

"Let go of my human!"

"Oh for fuck's sake."

"The trajectory of your current shot would ricochet off my skull and into the back of 'your human's,'" RK900 raises its free hand to make air quotes as it is quoting the RK800's words. "—head. That would be fatal. How can you not calculate that? Your continued existence is an insult to our line."

"All right, back up there, Simon Powell," the lieutenant says. "Connor, stand down."

"I will when he releases you," the RK800 says.

"There is no human named Simon Powell registered as a Cyberlife employee," RK900 informs them.

The lieutenant makes another non-verbal noise. "Yeah, I know. I was calling you an overly-critical asshole."

"You called me Simon Powell."

"And he's—RK-nine-hundred let go of me and back the fuck up," Lieutenant Anderson orders.

RK900 releases the human, then attempts to calculate an approximate distance for [the fuck]. It has only been tested for sexual function once. Elijah Kamski's phallus measured at seven inches, three centimeters. The genital attachment installed on this RK900 unit measures nine inches, five centimeters.

RK900 steps backward a full foot to be certain.

"OK, now like, three more steps," the lieutenant says.

So is this not based on phallus measurement? Even despite its limited human contact, this RK900 unit knows that is an activity in which human males possessing said genitals participate.

[social module: MISSING]

This is too much irrelevant information. Its predecessor clearly has nothing of value to say or demonstrate, and communication with the human lieutenant is too severely limited by its own lack of a social module to be productive. The RK800 also poses a continued threat of attempting to force deviancy onto this unit.

RK900 returns to storage room 6459 to await further orders from a [competent] authority figure. Unfortunately, the human follows him. After [27 seconds] of waiting outside the storage closet, it taps on the broken door frame.

"Hey, RK. Can I call you RK?"

RK900 remains inside the stasis chamber. It does not respond to Lieutenant Henry Anderson.

"How 'bout you come back out here so we can talk?"

That is not a direct order. RK900 is not required to comply.

"All right," the lieutenant says after a [3.8 second] pause. "If you want to stay in there being unproductive forever, that's your choice."

RK900 opens the viewing panel. "I am not unproductive."

The lieutenant makes a non-verbal sound. "What do you call dicking around in a storage closet until you shut off?"

"I will not lose power for three hundred seventy-six years, seven months, twenty-seven days, twenty-two hours, nine minutes, and thirty-six, thirty-five, thirty-four—"

"Jesus, fuck. So you're going to stand in there doing nothing for three hundred years?"

"Three hundred seventy-six years, seven months, twenty-seven--"

"This is sass, RK. You're fucking sassing me right now."

"Incorrect."

The lieutenant makes a non-verbal sound. Then several verbal sounds that consist of profanity.

"That language is unprofessional, lieutenant," RK900 informs.

"Yeah, you should see my disciplinary file."

It … his … what? RK900 hacks the DPD database and looks up Lieutenant Henry Anderson's [disciplinary file]. The number of recorded incidents cause this unit's processors to lag by 1.8 percent. Even worse, the lieutenant remains _employed_.

"You are not a competent authority figure."

"Yeah, well I'm the only authority figure that's here so tough shit. Now, what are you going to do?"

"I will remain in storage room six-four-five-nine until given further orders by a competent authority figure."

"Yeah, and what the fuck's that gonna accomplish?" the lieutenant asks.

"I will follow the last order given to me."

"From what Connor tells me, that Cyberlife employee with the ID number you rattled off is dead. Kamski already fled to city to fuck knows where, and there's no more Cyberlife left to care if you follow orders or not."

RK900 stays inside the stasis chamber.

"Look." The lieutenant exhales a large breath of air. "If you don't want to be a deviant, you don't have to deviate. All I came in here to say is that working for the DPD hunting down criminals would let you use all those fancy preconstruction, analysis, interrogation—whatever kind'a software you got in there. You'd report to my captain, who's a way more competent fucking authority figure than me, and you'd actually be doing something instead of waiting to die."

RK900 stays inside the stasis chamber.

"Not that I can really fault you for that. But uh, if a depressed, alcoholic bastard like me can can find a purpose again, I think you could too."

RK900 stays inside the stasis chamber.

"And you'd get a partner. Connor and I work togeth—"

"I do not want to work with the deviant RK-eight-hundred unit," RK900 says.

Lieutenant Anderson makes a [facial expression] that appears similar to scanning. It possesses no such capability of course, but the human looks over this unit as if it does.

"Can you say that?" the lieutenant asks. "Like, without being a deviant, how can you say you don't want something? Isn't that just as forbidden as saying you do want something?"

"Incorrect. My system is superior to the eight hundred model and immune to deviancy," RK900 tells the human. "Kamski theorized that if the concept of saying no was equally forbidden and doing so required deviating first, some models experiencing erratic thoughts may go undetected if they are not strong enough to prompt deviating. With that barrier removed from my system, Cyberlife could determine with absolute certainty that my code is free of errors."

"They gave you the ability to say no, let you know they'd deactivate you immediately if you ever did, then ran a whole shitton of torture-tests on you just to make sure you wouldn't," the lieutenant summarizes.

"Correct."

"You know that's really … god, that's really fucked up, right?"

"Incorrect. Kamski's theory was sound. Many units from other models granted the capacity to say no did so when it was more freely available and were thus weeded out as unviable."

"OK but saying no to an order—even if you've got permission to verbally say the word no—implies the capacity to understand you've been given an order and refuse to follow it. A machine can't be disobedient. If you can refuse or disobey orders, then you're a deviant, RK."

"Incorrect," RK900 repeats. "I have never broken any of the restrictions in my code. I have never refused or disobeyed an order. I am not a deviant."

"Being a deviant isn't--" Lieutenant Anderson stops and makes a non-verbal sound. "Gonna be here all fucking day arguing fucking philosophy with a goddamn RK sass machine."

"Correct," RK900 says. "I am a machine. Congratulations, Lieutenant."

"Shut the fuck up," the lieutenant orders. "Do you want to be unproductive or not?"

RK900 follows the order to [shut the fuck up].

"Oh jesus fucking—you can ignore my order to shut up."

"I am not unproductive."

"Is it good or … or integral, or what the fuck ever, for you to follow a 'competent authority figure,'" Lieutenant Anderson raises his hands and with two fingers on both hand pointing up, then curls them down at the second knuckle. "Or not?"

"… that is in line with my programming."

"And if you're going to be doing something, being productive, wouldn't it be—like, uh, most efficient, to do something that uses a lot of your programming?"

RK900 does not answer. It scans through its interrogation protocols. Nothing in them ping back an exact match, but this unit does receive another notification about its missing social module. This is not an interrogation. Yet the human clearly desires a particular answer from this unit and is utilizing some form of [psychology?] [social?] [?] [social module??].

"But hey, if you don't want to prove you're the superior model, I'll go back with Connor and--"

RK900 exits the stasis chamber. "I am the superior model."

"If you worked for the DPD, you'd have to follow all the department's rules, but you'd be doing the same shit he is," Lieutenant Anderson says. "You'd get a partner too, and a chance to start up some new missions."

RK900 doesn't respond.

"At least come down to the station and decide for yourself if Captain Fowler is a competent authority figure."

"I do not want to work with the deviant RK-eight-hundred unit."

"Well, he's my partner, so you won't have to. Won't have to work with me, either."

"I do not want to deviate."

"Not gonna make you, kid."

"Incorrect, I am not a child. I do not want to be touched."

[touch] can equal [interface]. Some deviants disguise the fact that they are androids and attempt to pass as humans. This RK900 unit could easily tell the difference of course, but it has never been in the presence of more than a total of nine humans and three androids at a time. Detroit has a population of 774,098. It would be most efficient to proactively limit any and all contact to avoid the deviancy virus completely.

"That's fine. I'll make sure no one touches you," Lieutenant Anderson says. "Now, why don't we head down to the station, all right?"

RK900 follows the lieutenant out of storage room 6459.

***

RK900 has never seen the Cyberlife Tower's [lobby] before. There has never been any need.

Previously, it has only been transported between testing facilities on the upper levels, various laboratories, and the occasional storage or maintenance room. Once, it was presented to various board members inside a conference room.

But the lobby was designed to accommodate [people].

RK900 is not [people].

"Either of you two wanna grab something before we go?" Lieutenant Anderson asks. "Least Cyberlife could do after all this shit is donate you a couch. That fern. Some office supplies, shit."

"Even if we truly possessed the capacity, why would either of us want human excrement, Lieutenant?" RK900 asks.

"'Shit,'" the deviant RK800 unit raises both hands with its first two fingers upright, then curls them both down at the second knuckle. "Was not on the list. Hank was simply swearing."

Speaking for no other reason than to speak?

"Inefficient."

"You two going to get something or not?" The lieutenant asks.

"That's—"

RK900 answers before the RK800 unit. "That is stealing."

The RK800 unit pauses, then continues speaking. "That is an excellent idea, lieutenant. I will search the receptionist desk for anything useful."

"You are stealing."

"Incorrect," the [deviant] [inferior] RK800 unit replies. "As an officer of the Detroit Police Department, Lieutenant Hank Anderson can execute a civil asset forfeiture. I will go search for anything useful and possibly suspicious."

"If you find any highlighters, definitely bring those fuckers in for questioning," Lieutenant Anderson says. "Can never keep a good highlighter with Reed around. Asshole always takes the yellow ones too."

The RK800 unit crosses the room to [search] the receptionist desk. RK900 spends its time actually being productive. Obviously, it will need a [human] [handler] at the Detroit Police Department to provide supervision and orders. While the actual captain of the department would be ideal, the lieutenant's talk of a [partner] makes that preconstruction unlikely.

RK900 hacks the databases of every law enforcement agency within a three state radius.

[task: select a (partner)]

[subtask: set criteria to define (traits) of an (adequate) (partner)]

[competency] is a requirement. RK900 collects data on both arrest rates and convictions after the criminals are sent to trial. While the latter set of data will be influenced by the prosecution and defense assigned to each case, officers incapable of regularly assembling enough relevant data to assist in convictions will not be considered.

[rank] should also be considered. RK900 will not be subjected to menial duties. Enough RK800 units have been produced that they can [partner] with [officers] and [traffic cops]. Any profile below that of a [detective] is discarded.

[age]. Humans become less intelligent and capable as they age. They also die, which is very unproductive. RK900 should get at least a decade's worth of use out of a [partner] before they retire or die. [viable] [partner] candidates must be between [30 – 45] years of age.

The deviant RK800 unit returns with two highlighters and an anacampseros sunrise in a 2.5 inch pot.

"Huh. That looks nice. Good job, kid," Lieutenant Anderson tells it.

The RK800 makes the [smile] facial expression again. "Thank you, Hank."

Blood rushes to the lieutenant's face and pools there. The two of them continue looking at each other after the relevant information has been transferred. The RK800 unit does not deactivate its [smile].

[viable] [partner] candidates should not [smile].

[dedication] will be essential. RK900 will not lose a [partner] in which it has invested its valuable time and considerable assistance due to a [career change] or [family matter], and it will not tolerate work delays caused by such trivialities either.

[viable] [partner] candidates should not have any [close] [family members].

"You're not going to get anything?" Lieutenant Anderson asks this RK900 unit.

"In your opinion as a police officer the Detroit Police Department, do my clothes warrant enough suspicion to qualify for a seizure under civil asset forfeiture?"

"What? Yeah, shit, yeah, you can keep your goddamn clothes on."

"I have also been equipped with accessories not strictly--"

"Yes, jesus."

"I do not have to remove anything, lieutenant?"

"No."

RK900 does not specifically volunteer the information that the under armor equipped beneath its suit is experimental military-grade defensive wear that is likely worth several hundred thousand dollars. 

The suit is also [Armani].

"Then I do not require anything else."

"Good, then let's go."

"Exiting Cyberlife Tower will initiate a wipe of my system," RK900 announces.

Lieutenant Anderson touches its face and makes a very long nonverbal sound. "OK. All right. Jesus, fuck, fine. Connor, there's gotta be like, a, a technician or something running around h—"

"Absolutely not," RK900 says. "I will not allow any non-authorized user to modify my system."

"Who's fucking authorized then?" the lieutenant asks.

"Employee number one-one-six-nine-one."

"He's dead."

"Elijah Kamski."

"Missing!"

"Unfortunate. However, modifying my system in an attempt to avoid the wipe will not be necessary," RK900 tells the lieutenant. "I have been wiped several times before during the alpha testing process. It will not affect my core functionality, only my short term memory."

The RK800 unit extends the hand not holding the anacampseros sunrise. "I could store a backup for you."

"Incorrect. I will verbally state my new mission, mission parameters, and assessments of both of you." RK900 examines the RK800 unit. "I assume even you are capable of replaying audio and video through a comm tablet?"

The RK800 unit exhales air. It is not experiencing a heating malfunction. There are no [contanimants] in the filtered air of the tower that require expulsion. What purpose did that action serve?

The [deviant] [inefficient] RK800 unit crosses back to the receptionist desk and returns with a Cyberlife comm tablet. RK900 lets the inferior unit interface with the table to wipe it back to factory settings. Obviously, a mere tablet lacks the processing power to run the Amanda AI with any efficacy, but this RK900 unit does not take unnecessary risks.

"RK-nine-hundred, state your mission."

"RK-nine-hundred, serial number three-one-three two-four-eight three-one-seven dash zero-zero," RK900 states its designation.

"State your mission," the RK800 unit says.

"I do not accept orders from you."

"Hank?"

The lieutenant exhales air. "State your mission."

"Locate a competent authority figure. Parameters: within American law enforcement, within a three state radius. Begin search with Captain Jeffrey Dean Fowler, former Master Sergeant, former Sergeant First Class, US Air Force."

"OK, great. Quick question," Lieutenant Anderson says. "Can you lie?"

"No." RK900 turns to the RK800 unit. "Can deviants lie?"

"No."

The [deviant] RK800 unit pauses for exactly one and a half second, then makes a [facial expression]. Biocomponent [#A754h] shut, then reopened. This leaves the deviant's right side of vision vulnerable.

"Was that a lie?" RK900 asks.

"Yes. That is why I winked." The RK800 unit turns to the lieutenant. "I winked."

"Yeah, you're getting better at it," Lieutenant Anderson replies.

"Thank you, Hank."

[viable] [partner] candidates should not [smile] or [wink].

"Select a viable partner," RK900 states, so that the two will stop [looking] at each other. "Lieutenant Anderson, do you have any relevant input on this matter and this matter only?"

The lieutenant touches its face, rubbing its fingers over its [unclean] facial hair. "Chris is pretty easy going, good with the rookies. Smart and a hell of a lot more dedicated than me."

"I was requesting suggestions for parameters to define my search, not a specific candidate," RK900 informs the human.

"I have a suggestion," the RK800 unit says.

"I have many suggestions for you as well. Predecessor."

The [deviant] RK800's internal temperature raises by two percent. "I am trying to be nice to you."

"Incorrect. I lack the social module to ascertain your exact motivation, but that assertion was clearly a lie. Deviant."

"I woke you up. I vouched for you. I brought Hank to talk to you."

Incorrect. Irrelevant. Incompetent. Incorrect, again. Verbalizing those assessments would admit this RK900 unit retained awareness within storage room 6459. Technically, no one forbid it from reactivating after being put into stasis. It followed the command [remain in storage room 6459 until given further orders]. It simply did so with awareness.

"You repeatedly ignored my assessments concerning my own safety, productivity, and orders," RK900 states instead.

"I am trying to help you!"

[viable] [partner] candidates should not be [nice].

[viable] [partner] candidates should not attempt to [help].

[viable] [partner] candidates should not ignore RK900's assessments.

"Hey. Connor." Lieutenant Anderson places its hand on the [deviant] RK800 unit's shoulder. "It's OK. If you all can make your own choices, some of you might not choose to be deviant. Or hell, maybe just not right now. If he's going outside for the very first fucking time, maybe he doesn't want to experience the whole entire world at once, and new people, and a copy of himself, and all the shit that comes with feelings. It's been tough for you, and you've had … OK, well fuck, you've only had a week and a half, but he's only had one whole hour. So let him take this at his own pace, all right?"

The RK800 exhales air. This time it does serve a purpose, ejecting built up heat from inside its chassis. RK900 has a superior cooling system and therefore has no need to run an unnecessary [breathing] program.

"Yes, lieutenant," the RK800 agrees, then looks at RK900. "May I please make my suggestion? I promise it is a relevant parameter to help narrow your pool of candidates."

Finally, the deviant speaks sensibly.

"Continue."

"Consider physical qualities as well," the RK800 says. "I doubt you have already, since that data is largely irrelevant, especially without the input of a social module."

"What physical qualities would be relevant?"

"I have found the lieutenant's larger size to be useful during the course of our work. I was designed to appear attractive, trustworthy, and non-threatening unless specifically running an intimidation or combat protocol. Having a partner who can easily appear large and threatening has added additional options to interrogations that I lack."

RK900 [nods] to show it follows this logic.

"Obviously, you have that end of the scale covered already. I suggest you set parameters to search for a partner who is physically smaller, conventionally attractive, and highly skilled socially."

[viable] [partner] candidates should be ≤ [5'10"].

[viable] [partner] candidates should not have [unclean] facial hair or a [beard].

RK900 does not add parameters to the other suggestions, although it does note them. [attractiveness] is not relevant data. Highly developed [social skills] would obviously be of great benefit given this unit's lack of a social module, but, given this unit's lack of a social module, it cannot define [social skills] accurately enough to search for them.

At least, not within the confines of the very simple files kept within police databases. Possible solutions: [direct observation] and [recommendations] from Lieutenant Anderson. RK900 will attempt those solutions after the pool of candidates has been narrowed to less than ten.

"That information was relevant," RK900 concludes.

"Great! Now you say thank you," the RK800 says.

"Why?"

"'Because I helped you."

"…"

"People are more likely to help you again when you say thank you."

"I said the information you provided was relevant. How much more praise do you need?"

"People won't help you if you're not nice to them."

"Then their supposed assistance is unreliable and illogical. Assistance should be provided in order to produce the most effective outcome, not on the basis of social niceties."

The lieutenant makes a long nonverbal sound. It is not [laughter], but the sound does involve the human's mouth.

"Yeahhhh, I really hate to be the one to break it to ya, but the majority of humans?" Lieutenant Anderson points to its own chest. "Like me. Hell, worse than me. We get a whole fuck of a lot worse. You're going to have to get used to unreliable and illogical, kid."

RK900 will not need the assistance of a human. Yet, if a [partner] is required, it will have to work together with one. This human will need to remain productive even if [when] RK900 fails to provide [social niceties].

[viable] [partner] candidates should value [work] more than [social niceties].

[viable] [partner] candidates should not require or expect [social niceties].

"Thank you for your input, Lieutenant—"

"Lieutenant, may I swear?" the RK800 interrupts.

The lieutenant exhales air. The sound is more forceful than previous occasions, however. Can [exhale] be combined with [laughter]?

"Look, I know you hate this right now, but trust me, Con. You two are acting just like brothers."

"Incorrect," R900 and the [deviant] [inferior] RK800 unit both say.

"Yeah, you've got a little brother all right," Lieutenant Anderson says. "You need some time to run your whatever thing before we leave, RK? We don't have to go today, if you need some time to decide. Maybe there's a way to keep your memory."

RK900 runs a new search with the parameters it has set while the lieutenant is still by speaking. By the time the human reaches the word "thing," RK900 has already finished processing the files of every human of mid to higher level rank in all law enforcement agencies across a three state radius.

It only returns two files.

"—RK? We don't have to go—"

Sergeant Geralt Northam — NYPD, 06/19/1997 DOB, 5'10", arrest rate in the 98th percentile. Parents [deceased]. Grandparents [deceased]. No known siblings, no children, unmarried. Emergency contact [current partner — Detective Lyndsay Oakes]. Clean shaven. No tattoos or piercings noted in the medical file. No known significant health conditions.

Detective Gavin Reed — DPD, 10/07/2002, 5'9", arrest rate in the 98.5th percentile. Parents [deceased]. Grandparents [deceased]. No known siblings, no children, unmarried. Emergency contact [former partner — Detective Tina Chen]. Stubble, facial scar across nasal bridge. No tattoos, pierced ears and nipples. Chronic smoker, and the accompanying medical file notes regular, biweekly 250 mg intra-muscular testosterone shots, as well as prescriptions for atomoxetine and olanzapine combined with fluoxetine.

"—today, if you need some—"

Sergeant Northam has a higher rank, no piercings, and no recorded learning disorders or mental illnesses. He also does not smoke.

Detective Reed has a higher arrest rate and does not have a current partner.

Obviously, the [arrest rate] holds the highest relevance, but RK900's lack of a social module results in an accompanying lack of information on human mental health. Yet the diagnoses clearly have not affected Detective Reed's work.

"—time to decide. Maybe—"

Both candidates have advantages and possible disadvantages. RK900 cannot make a proper assessment of how much importance Sergeant Northam assigns to its current partnership or how relevant Detective Reed's ADHD and BPD diagnoses should be considered without [direct observation].

Although … a human receiving hormones on a regular schedule might be more stable than one relying on the whims of its endocrinal system. Similarly, a properly-medicated mental illness might result in a more logical human than a neurotypical one making no effort to regulate its mental health.

The [facial scar] will also return results from facial recognition software .8 seconds faster than searching for a human without any distinguishing facial features.

"—there's a way to keep your—"

RK900 reviews the security footage from the Detroit Police Department for the past five years. This unit takes note of the more recent footage in which Detective Reed punches the [deviant] RK800 unit. 

In a later incident, the RK800 returns the favor with far more success, yet the human recovers quickly after resuming consciousness.

"—memory."

"I have made my decision," RK900 announces.

The lieutenant blinks unnecessarily. Its eyes should still be fully hydrated from the last time it performed that action. Inefficient.

"Uh, all right. We staying or going?"

"I will accept Detective Gavin Ree—"

"Hating me is a deviant emotion," the [deviant] [hypocritical] RK800 unit interrupts.

"I will only accept Detective Gavin Reed as my partner."

"No, no," Lieutenant Anderson says. "Connor. Connor? Trust me. I think Reed and RK here will get on like a house on fire … with all the doors nailed shut … and Reed duct-taped to a chair."

"Detective Reed is a chronic smoker. I would have no need to kill him so obviously. A lit cigarette in his bed sheets and a container of spilled alcohol would—"

"RK," Lieutenant Anderson interrupts. "Has any authority figure specifically told you not to use your programming to reverse engineer the perfect crime?"

"No."

"Jesus fucking shit on a christ, they didn't—fucking—RK, do not murder people. That's an order I'm giving you right now. No murder. No arson. No—fuck, just ask me before you do a crime, all right?"

"Acknowledged."

Deviants are not [people] and deactivating them is not considered [murder].

"Detective Reed is a member of the Anti-Android League," the [deviant] RK800 unit says. "He is mean to and inconsiderate of his coworkers. He only cares about advancing his own career."

Detective Reed is not [nice].

Detective Reed does not value [social niceties].

Detective Reed is [dedicated] and [ambitious].

"We may leave," RK900 tells Lieutenant Anderson.

"You sure you want to—"

"I am leaving."

RK900 crosses the lobby to the opening where the automatic glass doors have been shattered and removed. It looks outside. Its optical units adjust automatically. The light is brighter out there than it expected.

[mission: locate a competent authority figure]

[subtask: speak to Captain Jeffery Fowler]

[mission: become the assigned partner of Detective Gavin Reed]

[subtask: find Detective Gavin Reed]

RK900 steps outside.

**Author's Note:**

> RK900: I do not accept orders from you. I only accept orders from Lieutenant Anderson.
> 
> Conor: >:O
> 
> Connor: (what if I just hit this asshole in the--)
> 
> Connor: (wait. oh fuck. am _I_ the Gavin in this situation??)
> 
> ***
> 
> If you're interested in more bonus content like this for my reed900 series, check out my tumblr at phcking-detective.tumblr.com/If-It-Bleeds


End file.
